


Punishment

by AlyssaTheInsane



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaTheInsane/pseuds/AlyssaTheInsane
Summary: Raven is ordered to do something by her father, but she refuses.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on a plane with my anxiety trying to convince me that the woman sitting next to me was reading over my shoulder and judging me.  
> My therapist also says that I should stop living in my own dark world and like more stereotypical teenager things. So I wrote this. I might write another chapter if someone requests it or if I feel like it.  
> Anyways, enough rambling, here's the story.

Raven sighed. She sat on the bed on her new room. She hated it already. Everything about her father’s dimension filled her with sadness and revulsion.

 _It was for Earth._ She reminded herself silently. But that didn’t stop her overwhelming feelings of sadness and loss. She sighed again. She missed her friends already. And she couldn’t even begin to imagine the terrible things Trigon would force her to do. She curled up on her bed. Hopefully, it would all work out in the end.

-

She sat sadly next to her father as he talked to the leader of one of the many worlds he had conquered. She knew how this would end. But there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Their negotiations became more and more heated. Raven could sense the bloodlust coming from her father. It wouldn’t be long now.

She felt a bolt of terror surge through the leader. Raven shuddered. She had stopped listening, but she knew what this meant.

“Raven.” Her name jolted her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, Father?” She said nervously, her hand tugging and the corner of her cloak as she looked up at him.

“Kill her.” He said simply. Raven’s heart dropped. She slowly stood up—anything to stall for time. She summoned a sphere of her dark magic in the palm of her hand as she looked at the terrified face of the other woman. Her hand shook, and the magic vanished. She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t.

“Now,” Trigon growled. Tears of anger and fear welled in her eyes as she shook her head no. Trigon glared at her for a moment. Then he shot a bolt of his magic at the alien leader, killing her instantly. The tears Raven had been trying to hold back started to fall.

“I gave you an order, Raven,” Trigon said in a dangerously low voice.

“She’s dead. Why should it matter who killed her?” Raven said, her hands still anxiously clutching her cloak.

“It matters,” Trigon snarled, “because I gave you an order. If you won’t obey me, you have to be punished.”

Raven shuddered as Trigon grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. She stumbled after him, becoming more terrified by the second. He stopped at the door to her room. He opened the door and pulled her in, then locked the door behind them. Raven could sense a strange emotion coming off of him, almost like bloodlust but… not quite. Whatever it was, it was terrifying.

Trigon looked at her with a smirk. “Take off your clothes.” He ordered. Finally, Raven could place the emotion. Lust. Her breathing grew heavy as she became even more terrified.

“What? N-no!” She stuttered. Tears ran down her cheeks.

“Are you really going to disobey me again, Raven? I’d hate to have to pay your friends a visit.” Raven’s eyes widened. Sobbing, she unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. She began to unzip her leotard, her hand shaking. She slipped out of it, leaving her in only a simple black bra and thin cotton underwear. Her body shook with sobs as she looked at her father, who had a sadistic light in his eyes that she’d seen far too many times directed at someone else. Now it was her turn.

He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her breath grew ragged as he slid one of his hands to her chest. He began to squeeze her breasts through her bra, gently at first, but gradually getting rougher and rougher. Raven continued to sob. She wanted to scream but knew that there was no one who could possibly help her. He unclasped her bra and tugged it off. Raven shuddered as her sobs increased. He roughly squeezed her bare breasts, so hard that she could feel the skin begin to break. He pushed her onto her bed, ignoring her whimpered pleas for him to stop. He got on top of her and began to lick her neck, gradually going lower until he was at her breasts. He began to lick her nipples, forcing them to harden against her will. Raven’s body shook with silent sobs as Trigon continued to assault her. His hands slid down her body to her underwear, where he pulled her last scrap of clothing off and tossed it aside. Raven began to cry again, sounds of anguish and distress escaping her throat.

Trigon slid his mouth down Raven’s body to her pussy. He began to lick it, slipping between her lower lips and making her sob even harder.  

After what felt like an eternity to Raven, Trigon stopped. Raven allowed herself to hope for a moment that he was done with his punishment and that she could be done with this nightmare.

But she had hoped too soon. Instead of getting off of her, he began to undo his own clothing. Raven’s sobs began again as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to touch his cock. She shuddered. He wasn’t done.

He moved so that his dick was at her lips.

“Suck it.” He demanded. Tears running down her cheeks, Raven complied. She looked at him, and suddenly a fierce bolt of anger went through her. She bit down, hard.

Trigon didn’t seem hurt—just very, very mad. Raven began to regret what she had done.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Raven,” Trigon growled, smirking. “You must love being punished.” Raven shivered in fear as he spread apart her legs.

“No! Please!” Raven pleaded desperately. “I’m… I’m still a virgin…”

That only seemed to make Trigon even more eager. He began rubbing the head of his cock against Raven’s folds. She shuddered as she felt him begin to enter. Suddenly, he penetrated her in one swift motion, making Raven scream in pain. He began thrusting, only increasing Raven’s agony.

“Stop, please!” Raven pleaded. “I’ll-I’ll never disobey you again!” He ignored her. Raven closed her eyes, trying desperately to pretend this wasn’t happening to her. Tears still leaked from her closed eyelids. Every thrust sent a new wave of pain through Raven. He began licking her neck, making Raven shudder.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out of her. Raven looked at him with fear in her eyes. He forced her to get on top of him. Raven began shaking as she started to comply with his wishes. She began riding him, every movement that causing flashes of pain to fill her entire body. The fact that they were her movements seemed to make it even worse. Her dry and aching throat forced her to stop sobbing. Tears still flowed down her cheeks as she whimpered softly. She hoped desperately that he would be done with her soon.

He had won. She would never disobey him again.

She felt Trigon tense beneath her. He began to cum inside of her, the feeling causing her to shudder. After he had finished, he pushed her off of him. She looked at him fearfully. He smirked at her before reaching for his clothing. Raven hoped desperately that he was done with her.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Trigon asked her.

“Yes…” Raven whimpered, defeated.

Trigon was about to leave the room when he turned back. “Raven?” he said.

“Yes, Father?” Raven said, fear making her voice shake.

“We’re doing this again tomorrow night,” he smirked, before leaving the room. Raven stared at the doorway for a few moments, before curling up on her bed. She began to cry, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
